Sonic Party
Sonic Party is a video game based on a board game, and the first of the expansive Sonic Party series. Players choose one of 18 characters and move around the board. As they go around, they collect rings and various other items that can help them or hinder others in their quest to collect Chaos Emeralds. What sets this game apart from others is the mini-games that follow each round. The players will be grouped together in groups of two, three against one, or everyone for themselves. They then compete in a game that tests their reflexes, puzzle solving skills, or plain luck. The winners will be awarded rings and the losers may lose rings. Plot Gameplay Characters 'Playable Characters' *Trash Can *Justin Forgetaboutit *E-Faker *Princess Forgotten *Cosmic Wasteland *Flying Can *Me the Me *Mallrire7 the Idiot *Mike UnCool *The Solar System *Looney *Outer Space *Black Vomit *Poiny *6 Street *Eggdude Artworks 'Renders 3D' 01_Sonic_S3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 02_Tails_S3D.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 03_Knuckles_S3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna 04_Sally_S3D.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn 05_Cream_S3D.png|Cream the Rabbit 06_Amy_S3D.png|Amy Rose 10_Big_S3D.png|Big the Cat 11_Tikal_S3D.png|Tikal the Echidna Sonic_Legacy_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma 13_Shadow_S3D.png|Shadow the Hedgehog 14_Rouge_S3D.png|Rouge the Bat 15_Omega_S3D.png|E-123 Omega 16_Espio_S3D.png|Espio the Chameleon 17_Charmy_S3D.png|Charmy Bee 18_Vector_S3D.png|Vector the Crocodile 22_Blaze_S3D.png|Blaze the Cat 23_Silver_S3D.png|Silver the Hedgehog 15_Marine_S3D.png|Marine the Racoon Mini-Games There is a total of 68 Mini-Games in the game. Each game can be played by up to 4 players. *The Final Countdown *Go-Kart Derby (Course 1) *Go-Kart Derby (Course 2) *Go-Kart Derby (Course 3) *Pizza Toss *Blast Off! *Deep Sea Drivers *Alien Imitation *Chop Chops *Eggbot of Doom *Skating Scamper *Bumper Karts *Jump Rope Scheme *Home-Run Stadium *Buffalo Rodeo *Give and Take *Capture the Pole *Dog Shearing *The Ballroom of Fun *Hide-and-Sneak *Building Breakers *Waterfall Danger *Go-Go Snowboard! *Croco Eater *One Day or Another *The Hedgehog That Time Forgot *Wheel of Woe *Car Washed *Plate Balance *Sonic Matrix *Going Fishin' *Ice Cream Fever *Butterfly Blitz *Chicken Chase *Sheep Shuffle *Bake-a-Cake *Game Stuck *Sonic Live *Hippity Hoppity Froggy *Snowball Effect *Whack-a-Bot *Shake n' Burp *Take me to your Beaver *Lumberjackers *Ice Moves *Swimman Olympics *Balance the Ball! *Pancake Lake *Platform Peril *Fowl Play *Mooving Along *River Rapids *Move to the Music *Whale Warning *Juice of Wonder *Jello Bello *Blue Away *Sky Flyers *Granite Getaway *Sonic Boom!!! *Fireworks of goodness *Bird Seeder *Snow Ride *Scarpener *Spagetii Roll *Swing-a-Ling *Freeze Frame *The Skeleton Key! Music Sonic Party/Music Sound Test Sonic Party/Sound Test Spaces *+3 Space: Grants 3 rings to the player. *-3 Space: Trades 3 rings from the player and gives it to another player. *Mini-Game Space: Lets everyone play a mini-game. *Capsule Space: Gives an item to knock out another player from the space they're standing on to backwards. *Duel Space: Lets 2 random players play a duel mini-game. *Green Space: Something would happen. It will make you lose rings, get rings, steal items, etc. *Sonic Space: Move 30 spaces on the next turn (automatically). *Chaos Emerald Space: Get a Chaos Emerald for 150 rings. There are 7 Chaos Emeralds on each board. If the player gets all of 7 Chaos Emeralds, he/she will win. *Eggman Space: Losing half of the player's rings, divides it and gives it to the other players and the player that landed on it gets sent back to the start. Story One day Sonic decides to buy a chilli dog from a nearby stand. Just when he's about to eat the chilli dog, Dr. Eggman appears and traps Sonic with he's other friends on a game board. Sonic and he's friends must find and use chaos emeralds to get out. Trivia Voice Cast Voice Sounds Sonic Party/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sonic Party Games Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nintendo 64 Games